


A Reality Check

by CastielEvans



Series: A Reality Check [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEvans/pseuds/CastielEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got cast in Civil war, as an Agender character. And You catch Chris's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> ~frist published fic~

You wake up to your phone vibration furiously. It's Ryan, your agent. He's probably calling because you got that Get-dent commercial you auditioned for. He gets excited for stupid stuff. You lay back, stretching the soreness out of your body and look at your phone again. You ignore the call and look at the time. 9:30. You shoot up, regretting your recent purchase of blackout curtains. You have work at 10. Rushing to work, you get another phone call from Ryan.  
“What's up?!”  
sensing the tone in your voice, he responds promptly with,  
“Stop whatever you're doing and listen up,” you do, “You're in.”  
“The denture thing? Cool. I gotta...” He cuts you off,  
“Civil War” You just got to work so you pull into the nearest parking spot. And then you realize you had dropped your phone.  
“Captain America: Civil War?”  
“Yeah baby! They want you in Springfield by Wednesday”  
“I'll be there tonight! You're the best! Ugh I love you! Haha really though, thank you so much!”  
“You bet, I promised you I’d get you to Evans somehow didn't I?” You forgot about that. You freeze.  
“Yeah. Bye” you hang up. You don't know what to do! Chris Evans. THE Chris Evans! Okay okay. You gotta go into work. Tell them what's going on. By 4 pm You're all packed and searching for an airline ticket. Too bad you lost your job. This is way better than that stinky place anyway! You got your ticket, and you have Ryan give you a ride to the airport so he can give you information. Where to go, who to talk to. You board the plane and change your ridiculous wallpaper of Chris Evans to one of the moon to make sure you don't seem creepy. A short 3 hours later, you’re in Springfield. You get out of security and there is someone in a suit holding a little sign with YOUR name on it! His name is Ralph. You don't know what you would do without Ralph, because the whole drive to your hotel he somehow kept your mind off of the movie. He accustomed you a bit to being there. Normalized it. Ralph must have been doing this for a long time. You don't sleep all night. Instead you foolishly play through scenarios in your head. You know you need to stop but you just can't. Since you got there earlier than expected, the producers call and tell you that your driver will take you to the studio and you’ll take publicity photos, in costume and everything! Ralph asks how your night went, (though he probably knows) and the two of you make casual conversation until you arrive at the studio. You meet up with the producers and they put you in costume. After the photo shoot ends, you shyly ask one of the producers if you can stay and watch how things are done. He allows you but you need to stay out of the way.


End file.
